Loved and Lost
by super.zero-x
Summary: Troypay oneshot with slight Troyella. Full summary inside!


**TITLE:** Loved and Lost

**SUMMARY:** Last spring, Troy cheated on Sharpay with Gabriella. Sharpay couldn't bear to see the boy she loved with another girl, so she left abruptly. After a year of searching for her, Troy bumps into her in a park. Will he realise the error of his ways and discover that he love Sharpay all along? Troypay oneshot with slight hint of Troyella.

**AUTHOR**Lil Miss Miley

**GENRE:** Angst/Romance

**RATING:** T

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own HSM, all characters used in this story and Hannah Montana's One In A Million are copyright Disney Channel, the plot is entirely fictitious... blah, blah, blah ... you know the drill.

This is based on a MySpace icon I saw a few days ago and also kinda inspired by something that happened to me. Well, I don't usually write stuff like this but ... anyways, the parts in bold-underlined are **Troy's **thoughts and the parts in italics are _Sharpay's _thoughts.

* * *

I saw her today**. I was practising my lines in the ****deserted fields of Cashes Green Park**** for the upcoming musical which Mrs Darbus had forced me into participating in. She'd made Gabriella and I ****'****Belle****'**** and ****'****Oscar****'**** - ****the romantic leads.**** I was going over the song Belle and Oscar sang at the end of the show. Usually I'd be embarrassed to sing out loud in a public place, but the whole area seemed to be deserted.**

**"**_**How did I get here?**_

_**I turned around,**_

_**And there you were,**_

_**I didn't think twice**_

_**Or rationalise**_

_**'Cause somehow I knew**_**"**

**Suddenly there was someone else singing.**

**"**_**That there was more**_

_**Than just chemistry**_

_**I mean I knew you were**_

_**Kind of into me**_

_**But I figured it's**_

_**To good to be true**_**"**

**I turned on the spot, desperate to find out who was singing. I continued slowly.**

**"**_**I said pinch me**_

_**Where's the catch this time**_

_**Can't find a single**_

_**Cloud in the sky**_**"**

**The voice sang again. **

**"**_**Help me before I get used to this guy**_**"**

**It sounded so familiar. So pure. So sweet. Just like...**

**"Sharpay?" I said as the girl I'd been missing for a year appeared from behind a tree. We sang in unison slowly approaching each other, our voices becoming one melodious harmony.**

**"**_**They say that good things take time**_

_**But really great things happen in the blink of an eye**_

_**Thought the chances of meeting somebody like you**_

_**Were a million to one**_

_**I can't believe it**_

_**You're one in a million**_**"**

**I took Sharpay's hand and kissed it gently. She looked down sadly. I couldn't see her face, but I could tell by the shakiness of her breath that she was crying. Tears silently rolled down my cheeks as she softly spoke my name.**

**"Troy,"**

_**I saw him today**__. I'd taken my spring break from boarding school__ as an opportunity to pay a visit to my mom, dad and brother, Ryan. I was walking through the deserted park where I'd spent many blissful hours with a boy who claimed he loved me. I could here someone reciting lines from a famous play. It was one of my favourites. I followed the voice to the children's play park where a lonesome teen with a head of thick chestnut locks sat swinging slowly of the graffiti covered swings with his back to me. I'd seen the play enough times to tell he was approaching a song. If only I could see his face. He suddenly started to sing. As he sang, he turned to face in my direction. I caught a glimpse of __his face. I couldn't believe what I'd seen. I quickly dashed behind a tree to prevent him from seeing me.__ The lines of the female lead were approaching. I couldn't help but sing along._

"That there was more

Than just chemistry

I mean I knew you were

Kind of into me

But I figured it's

To good to be true"

_He looked around to see who it was, but I stayed in the shadows. He continued slowly._

"I said pinch me

Where's the catch this time

Can't find a single

Cloud in the sky"

_I finished the pre-chorus._

"Help me before I get used to this guy"

_I couldn't help it. I had to reveal myself to him. _

_"Sharpay?"_

_He seemed shocked, but we continued singing with each other. Our voices blended together perfectly._

"They say that good things take time

But really great things happen in the blink of an eye

Thought the chances of meeting somebody like you

Were a million to one

I can't believe it

You're one in a million"

_It took me all my strength not to cry as we approached each other. He took my hand and kissed it gently. I couldn't keep my tears back any longer. I began to cry quietly and I looked away. He began to cry when I said his name._

_"Troy,"_

It seems like its been forever. **We'd been so close when we were together. We shared some of the best moments of our life with each other. We were going to spend the rest of our lives with each other. But then came Gabriella. It was only a little fling. I didn't even care about her that much. I only cared about her body and the things we did together at night. It was the biggest mistake I ever made. I was going to break up with Gabi in the spring break after I realised how strong my feelings were for and Sharpay was ready to do whatever it took to get her back. But when I turned up after spring break, she wasn't there. ****I knew it had something to do with me and Gabi. ****Whenever I asked Ryan where she was, he'd say "I promised not to tell." I searched for her for a whole year and hadn't found her. But there she was. Standing in front of me as if a day hadn't gone by**** when it really felt like millions had passed**

I wonder if he still cares. _After all, it has been a year. And he has a new girlfriend. Sometimes I wish I'd never left East High. But seeing the boy I had immense feelings for with another girl was too much to handle. __It was easy for me to leave without everyone asking too many questions. After all, my relationship with Troy had been kept entirely private so no one would associate Troy + Gabi with my sudden absence. I moved to a boarding school in England where I told my mom and daddy I could get a better education. But education didn't mean anything to me. I just didn't want to see Troy and Gabriella smooching in the corridors during free period. And it wasn't as if I didn't know what they were doing at night. But somehow, we'd been reunited. It felt as if it had been a million years._

She looked better than before. **Her beautiful blonde locks fell around her face in loose, bouncy curls. Her beautiful pastel blue dress**** complimented her figure and even though her face looked pale and her eyes were puffy as if she'd been crying for days and her tears were making her mascara run, she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.**

I couldn't stop staring at him. _His gorgeous blue eyes and dashing features reminded me why I fell for him in the first place. His hair was messy and it seemed as if he's been desperately running his fingers through it. And his eyes were red like he'd been crying for ages. But still, he was the most gorgeous boy I'd ever set eyes on._

I asked how things were going. **She spun me a story about her perfect England lifestyle. She said she was getting a great education and the drama teacher always picked her for the lead roles in the productions. She said the food was great and she had tons of friends and ****she was tipped to be Valedictorian at her graduation. But something didn't seem right about it all.**

I asked about his new girlfriend. _He said things with him and Gabi were pretty good. He said they were__ getting along and they had the leads in the new musical. He told me how Gabriella was going to be Valedictorian and the two were going to sing at the ceremony. But no matter how hard he tried, he still sounded as if he was unhappy._

I'd pick her over any girl I'm with. **I don't want Gabriella. I want Sharpay. She's the only one who can truly make me happy.**

He's probably happy now. _I just want for him to be happy and if Gabriella gives him happiness then maybe its meant to be._

I couldn't even look at her without crying. **Every time she looked me in the eye, I had to turn away through fear of bursting into tears and clinging to her forever. I didn't want to avoid her, she was just so beautiful, and I couldn't bear to see her anymore upset.**

He couldn't even look at me. _He kept avoiding my gaze whenever we spoke. Am I really that disgusting?_

I told her I missed her. **And this time I took her by the hands and looked right into her eyes, I cried silent tears when I told her. She pulled away.**

He didn't mean it. _How can I believe anything he says anymore? Especially after I believed him when he said he loved me._

I meant it.** I meant every word of it.**

He didn't mean it. _Any of it._

I love her. **I love her with every inch of my heart. She's beautiful and intelligent with a perfect voice.**

He loves his new girlfriend. _He loves Gabriella. I don't blame him. She's beautiful and intelligent with a perfect voice._

I held her for the last time. **I pulled her close and gently wiped away her tears with my thumb. She put her arms around my neck**** and held me tight. I gently stroked her hair as she sobbed into my chest. It seemed to last forever.**

He gave me a friendly hug. _It only lasted a few seconds._

**Then I went home and cried.**

_Then I went home and cried._

**I lost her.**

_I love him._

_ love him. home and cried.__. e sobbed into my chest. my thumb. She put her arms arouund nI s. She said the food was great and_


End file.
